


Scars

by Sergeant



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Trans Character, a bit ooc i think, in the showers, mention of top surgery, nothing explicit in any way, written in hurry and with no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: Harry Flynn works for Zoran Lazarevic. One day he encounters him in the showers.





	

Harry finally got to the showers after a very long day. He was with Zoran Lazarevic and his army walking through the mountains since the dawn in search for an entrance to an old cave system with alleged treasure, which, of course, they didn’t find. Zoran didn’t want to give up, but finally realized that the soldiers deserved some rest after 18 hours of thorough searching with almost no breaks and so they returned their camp for night.

Even though Harry usually appreciated a long shower after an exhausting day, today he was quick so he could go to bed and get as much sleep as he could before Zoran orders everyone to get up and go to the damned mountains again. At least it was paid well.

Harry didn’t bother to put on his underwear or socks; he decided pants and T-shirt will be enough for a short walk to his room. At the moment when he was grabbing his T-shirt from a bench, someone entered the room. The unexpected sound startled Flynn and he quickly turned around to see who it was. The maniac Zoran Lazarevic himself.

Harry protectively put the T-shirt in front of him for a second before he realized he doesn’t have to do that anymore and tried to mask his reaction with pretending he was just putting it on in a very complicated way. He also turned sideways while thinking it was time he stopped doing that, because his chest looked as it was supposed to look and only two scars indicated something happened to it.

He felt Zoran watching him with interest but couldn’t bring himself to stare back. He promptly put the T-shirt on and hoped Zoran didn’t see the scars, because he didn’t really feel like explaining to the warlord how and why he got them.

Flynn risked a quick glance on his boss. He was wearing a uniform with a bulletproof vest and various weapons. Seriously? Even here? Well, he probably showers and sleeps in that, Harry thought.

Now that Harry had the T-shirt on, he felt more confident and looked directly at Zoran, who was still staring.

“What?” Harry asked defensively.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of your scars.” Zoran said after a while.

“I’m not.” Harry wanted to say more, but stopped himself before he could accidentally admit that the man startled him.

“Scars show that you are a warrior who’d been in battles.” Zoran stood upright like a proud military fanatic that he was.

“Didn’t exactly get them in a battle, mate.” Harry made a grimace and picked up rest of his clothes so he could leave. “It was a surgery. Nothing heroic, really.”

“That is a battle of a sort. It still means you beat something and were stronger than your enemy, whether your enemy was a person with a gun or something else.”

“I suppose so.” Harry replied neutrally, because he was at a loss for words, not sure if he heard correctly. 

He got so lost in thoughts that only a dull thud brought him back to reality. It seemed that the warlord didn’t actually shower in a bulletproof vest as it now lied on the bench. Flynn took it as a sign he should leave.

“Well, a good night to you.” Harry imitated a salute. “And a good night to me, because I sure as hell am going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying. I hope you like it. Anyway, if you find... I mean... when you find some mistakes, please write me and I'll correct it.


End file.
